


and the universe said i love you

by a_static_world



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, M/M, Minecraft, The Force, They're In Love Your Honor, i really love to write these two, minecraft end poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: “Don’t you know it’s rude to stare at someone while they’re sleeping?”Poe’s voice, croaky with exhaustion, wound through the sleep-thick air in the cramped bunks of the Falcon to Finn, who continued staring at the lumpy pile of limbs and pillows that was Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	and the universe said i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI this takes place on the Falcon just before the Pasaana scene!

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare at someone while they’re sleeping?”

Poe’s voice, croaky with exhaustion, wound through the sleep-thick air in the cramped bunks of the Falcon to Finn, who continued staring at the lumpy pile of limbs and pillows that was Poe. He started, not realizing the other man was awake. There had always been something about the Falcon that set Finn on edge; maybe the cramped bunks felt just enough like the Finalizer to make sleep out of the question. Maybe the absence of bright light and quiet, barely-registrable propaganda pumping through the speakers had something to do with it. Though he was now nearly two years out of the First Order, some habits died harder than others. Having Poe so close helped, as it so often did, but tonight he was tenser, his nerves too close to his skin, head buzzing with thoughts he couldn’t put to rest. One of those nights.

“I can still feel you staring, buddy.”

Ah, shit.

“Sorry, Poe. Can’t sleep, and who can resist a pretty face like yours?”

At this, Poe raised his head from where he’d been lying, hair tousled, mouth sticky with drool, eyes crusty and dry from the constant whooshing of recycled air.

Like Finn said. Pretty.

Poe’s face split in a tired grin, and Finn knew the words that came next by heart.    
“C’mere. More’n’nuff room over here f’r the two’v us.”

Gratefully, quietly, Finn slipped across the bunkroom and slid under the blankets Poe held aloft, curling in close to the other man. It was a system they’d figured out soon after reuniting on D’Qar (when you wake up with a raw throat and the acrid stench of blaster smoke in your lungs, human contact is a necessity). It was tremulous, tender, this...thing. Neither of them acknowledged it, but it lived in the way Poe watched Finn’s hands curl on the dejarik table when he was losing. It was in the way Finn could sometimes feel what Poe felt,  _ physically _ , through what might be the Force but what if it isn’t what if he’s just a freak and maybe he should tell Rey and-

Poe’s arm, solid and sleep-warm, draped across his chest. Not to constrict, but to soothe, to ground. Exactly what Finn needed, because Poe always knew. They had always just  _ fit _ , falling into place as easily as Chewie won a game of dejarik. (No, Finn was not bitter that he  _ kept losing _ to a hundreds-of-years-old battle-trained Wookiee.) Finn grimaced, knowing that sleeping at this point, even next to Poe, would be an impossibility. He gingerly shifted out from the sleeping man’s arm, and stumbled his way to the cockpit. 

Kriff, but space was beautiful. Finn could almost hear it, feel it singing to him, whispering. It made him feel, well, like Poe made him feel. Loved. Not alone, even in the vastness of the universe. It called to him. 

_ Everything you need is within you.  _

_ You are stronger than you know. _

Suddenly the stars  _ were _ music, they  _ were _ singing to him, bright in a way he’d never seen, and there was a tugging in his chest, under his ribs, and it felt like Poe, it felt like warmth and light and goodness and laughter. He was spinning, star-drunk and dizzy and he could  _ feel _ the lives of everyone on the ship, he could feel Rey and Chewie, he could feel they way they flowed and connected to something greater, something bigger than all of them. He was aware, dimly, of tears on his cheeks, but he didn’t care. Because for the first time in his life, FN-2187 felt whole. 

“Finn, holy shit, buddy, you’re  _ glowing _ .”

Finn whirled around, smacking his head on a low-hanging control panel. Poe looked worried, face still pillow-lined and slack. 

“ _ Kriff _ , sorry, Poe, I tried not to wake you up but I really couldn’t sleep, and things are just so peaceful up here, I figured I’d at least let you rest a little before tomorrow.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. But you’re  _ glowing _ , buddy, like something from a holofilm for kids.” 

Poe was in love with Finn. He was, truly, to the ends of the universe and back.  _ Feet over flightsuit _ , his dad used to say, grinning at him and twisting his wedding ring. It made Poe’s gut clench. His dad was parsecs and parsecs away, safe on Yavin IV.  _ Safe _ , Poe reminded himself, when the nightmares weren’t of Kylo Ren or blaster fire or Finn’s mangled, bloody back, but instead of being eight years old, watching his father cry in the kitchen, Luke and Leia standing solemnly. Then Finn was moving toward him, and his senses snapped back, laser-focused on the concern in the other man’s eyes. 

“What- what’d I miss? Sorry, zoned out. Gods, you’re beautiful.” And Poe’s traitorous eyes dipped to Finn’s mouth.

Kriffing shit. 

They had traded compliments before, sure. Teasing, thinly-veiled flirtations, meant to rile and goad the other man into an even more obnoxious response. But not like this. Never like this, with... _ sincerity.  _ Though Poe wished he could tell Finn every second of every day how beautiful he was, it would never work. Their balance was too thin, and gods know what would happen if one of them was killed. 

So Poe froze, backed up, mumbling apologies and feeling his way to the door. Finn- _ still glowing _ , Poe realized- grabbed his hand before he made it two steps. He breathed, in, out, in. Long out. 

“Poe. Wait, please. I can- I can  _ feel _ you, and it’s okay. C’mere.”

So Poe allowed himself to be reeled in, allowed Finn to place his trembling hand over the other man’s chest, allowed his fingers to clench, fisting Finn’s pajama shirt in his hand, like he never wanted to let go. (He didn’t.) Finn smoothed out his fingers, placing his hand over Poe’s.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, and Poe could hear it, then. The whispering, murmuring rhythm of-

“The universe,” Finn breathed, and Poe knew they wore matching grins.

And the universe said  _ I love you. _

And the universe said  _ You are not alone. _

And they stood there, the two of them. Holding each other and listening and  _ feeling _ . Tomorrow they’d be on Pasaana, tomorrow they’d begin their quest for the wayfinder, but tonight they simply clung, chest to chest, hands trapped over Finn’s heart. They were loved. They were not alone. They could brave what came next-together. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stop writing them someone help me it's a school night dammit  
> big huge whompin references to the minecraft end poem because i read it the other night and cried  
> also reference to the feyre glowing scene in ACOMAF because I am 100% sure Poe would be just as awed at seeing Finn glow  
> huge thanks to anoddconstellationofthoughts, evangelily, and the love of my life Ruby for enduring my incessant finnpoe speak I love y'all


End file.
